


Operation: Saschanos

by SportyMari



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ft Fedal as parents, M/M, Saschanos are pining idiots, eventual date, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Two pining idiots; 9 totally done friends; and one goal: get Saschanos together!!!
Relationships: Alex de Minaur/Nick Kyrgios, Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I place the blame entirely on Rally for Relief and Sascha and Stefanos being so adorkable together.

“Why are you letting a ball kid challenge for us?” 

The entire stadium cracked up in laughter. Sascha winked at Stefanos, who blushed so hard that he had to cover it in a cough. Caroline pat his back with worry.  
//////🇦🇺🇦🇺🇦🇺\\\\\\\\\\\

Stefanos, Caroline, and Naomi were sitting at the edge of the Team Williams bench. 

“Alright I guess I’m going to stay here then,” Sascha joked.

“Everybody left us” Coco laughed. 

“We’re one big happy family, aren’t we?” 

Stefanos choked on his water while everyone else laughed.

“Careful Stef, we don’t need you dying on us” Caroline pat Stef’s back. Stef waved her concern away with a smile.  
/////🇦🇺🇦🇺🇦🇺\\\\\\\\\

Stefanos and Sascha vs Rafa and Novak? Where is the fairness in this? The answer: there was no fairness. Stefanos’ heart rate went up and wouldn’t calm down. It didn’t help that his doubles partner for this tiebreak is Sascha. Stefanos can never focus when Sascha’s ass is in full view. Like right now, as Stef is trying to serve. 

“You were still in your nappies” Novak teased Stefanos. Stefanos stumbled as he laughed. Ahead of him, Sascha was also cracking up and had to put his racket between his head and the court. 

_Thank you Novak for giving me an excuse to explain this blush!_ Stefanos thought to himself. 

“Look at this Next Gen. How slow they are. 60+ years here” Novak joked. 

“Combined we have a mental age of 12!” Sascha retorted. Stefanos rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold his smile in. Sometimes he thinks Sascha is genuinely a big child. He alone has the mental age of 12.  
/////🇦🇺🇦🇺🇦🇺\\\\\\\\\

Team Wozniacki were taking photos while waiting for the next part of the charity event. Stefanos and Sascha were standing next to each other. Unknown to everyone but the two of them, Stef put a hand on Sascha’s lower back. Sascha tensed for half a second before relaxing against the touch. Sascha whined when Stefanos let go. (Later he would absolutely deny any sound came out of his mouth.) For the past, two years they’d keep flirting with each other. However since the Laver Cup, the flirting has become physical flirtation as well. 

“Patience you, Bratwurst,“ Stefanos whispered to Sascha. 

“I don’t think I have any left, babe.” Sascha whispered back. 

“At least until the singles match.”

“Fine.” Sascha kissed Stefanos’ neck. Thankfully, Dominic and Novak were unknowingly blocking the view from the 15 thousand cameras around them. 

“Sascha, keep that filthy mouth away from my nephew” Novak said, without even looking behind himself to the couple. Domi chuckled and then plastered his media face on when a camera came close to the four. 

“Hmm let me think….no!” Sascha held onto Stef’s hand until they had to line up to welcome the singles players. After a few more pictures, the doubles players headed back to the locker rooms. 

Stef took a shower first, grabbing a towel and his clothes and running to the showers. Meanwhile Dominic, Rafa, and Novak surrounded Sascha on the bench. 

“So the flirting needs some work. But you definitely got the cheesy cuteness on point,” Novak said. 

“Haha yeah not happening,” Sascha laughed, taking his spare clothes out of his bag. 

“Sascha, you’ve been pining over him since two years ago. Just ask the guy out!” Dominic exclaimed, keeping his volume low so Stefanos didn’t hear. As much as the guys want Stefanos and Sascha to happen, they know it has to be on their own. That doesn’t mean they can’t give them a push in the right direction. 

“Actually I may have kept a few years from you guys. For this exact reason” Sascha unapologetically mentioned. Immediately and in synchronization, all three gaped and Domi guffawed. 

“How much is a few?” Domi demanded.

“8 more years than I said?” Sascha curled into himself, excepting yelling. He was shocked when a comforting hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked up to see Rafa looking at him with the proud father eyes he has when he’s with Sascha, Domi, and Stef. 

“Sascha, we’re sorry we’ve been trying to push you tell him. Tell him whenever you want.” 

“No! You have to tell him! 10 years is a lot of time to pine over someone. Especially someone who loves you as well.” Dominic exclaimed. 

“Domi…”

“I’m serious! Just tell the guy! He liked you too! Anyone who had been truly paying attention tonight would be able to see it.”

“Okay fine! But I need to come up with an idea of how to tell him.” Sascha threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Just then Stefanos came back into the room, this time with a towel covering his hair and his pants down low to the point you see the edge of his boxers. Sascha gulped and looked over at the older guys. 

“Help”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefanos’ side with the girls, Roger, and Nick.

“Alright so first thing is first, we need to find out about more about Stefanos’ feelings for Sascha.” Rafa announced after Sascha had gone to take a shower and Stefanos had left to watch Roger and Nick’s game. 

“We can ask the girls for help,” Dominic suggested. Novak seconded the idea and it was then decided that that would be their course of action. 

/////🇦🇺🇦🇺🇦🇺\\\\\\\\\

“Oh hey Stefanos,” Serena feigned surprise. 

“Surprise seeing you here” Caroline nudged Stefanos. 

“Shouldn’t you girls be changing and ordering room service at your hotels?”

“Yes we should be but it’s dark and I’m scared. I wanted to hang out with you then these crazies followed. This is why I’m scared of night. It’s when crazies come out,” Coco exclaimed, edging closer and closer to Stefanos. 

“Hahaha I love you Coco,” Stefanos laughed. Meanwhile, Nick was now up 2 games to 1.

“So we were actually talking about you and now that we’ve found you, I want to ask…do you like Sascha?” Naomi asked, hesitantly. Stefanos chuckled and looked back to the match in front of them.

“Since a little after we lost contact with each other. Funny isn’t it? When I realize I love him, I can’t wait to him only to remember that he’s back in Germany. Now I can tell him and I’m scared to.” 

“Stefanos, tell him.” Caroline nudged Stefanos.

“He doesn’t like me like that.” 

“You never know until you try, or rather go after what you want.”

“How do I tell him? ‘ Oh hey Sascha, what are you looking forward to this season? By the way, I love you and want to spend my life with you. How about you?’ Yeah that’s a great way to say it.” Stefanos focused fully on the women around him. Caroline and Serena exchanged looks and sighed. 

“Do you have your phone on you?” Coco asked Stefanos, who nodded and handed it, unlocked, to Coco when she asked for it. She pressed on something, did some typing, press the home screen, turned off the phone, and handed it back to Stefanos. 

“All done. Okay have fun!” Coco grabbed Naomi and walked away. The older two women looked at each other and ran after the other two. 

Stefanos unlocked his phone again and saw, right in front of him, a text to Sascha. 

To: Bratwurst  
Breakfast at the café near our hotel?

From: Bratwurst  
Yeah see you then

Stefanos groaned and hid his face in his hands. He didn’t know how long he has stayed that way but when he looked up again, Nick and Roger were shaking the hands of the Tennis Channel’s presenters. 

“I didn’t know you wanted me to win that badly.” Nick joked when he was walking past Stefanos. 

“I didn’t want to boost your ego by telling you.“ Stefanos jumped out of his seat and followed him back to the locker rooms.

“Uh huh sure. You were thinking about your love, weren’t cha?” Nick moved quickly enough to dodge Stef’s fist. 

“Shut up, Mr. Single for life!”

“Hey! I will have you know I’m dating Demon now!”

“He’s more of a cinnamon roll than a demon.”

“Not in bed he’s not”

“Ugh Nick! I do not need to know” Stefanos covered his ears and kicked his friend in the ass. 

“I’ll say that the next time you bring up your German boy” 

“Hey! He’s your friend. You have to listen to me complain about how I have a breakfast date with him and how now I’m internally freaking out” Nick dropped his shampoo and looked at Stef in shock written on his face. 

“No way! DETAILS YOU WHORE!” Nick jumped on Stef’s back. It was at this time that Roger came into the locker room. 

“I’ve learnt not to ask so I’m ignoring you two idiots and taking a shower.” Roger grabbed a towel and went to the showers. 

“We’re gossiping about Stef’s Australia size crush on Sascha.”

“I’ll be there in 5” came the Swiss’ response. Stefanos and Nick laughed and kept laughing until Roger got back to the bench. “Okay I want to know the drama here!”

“So Coco Gauff texted Sascha asking him if the two of us could get breakfast tomorrow. And now I’m freaking out because I don’t know if he wants it to be a date or not. I don’t want to step over any boundaries that could throw our friendship away and we go back to being rivals.” Stefanos summarized. Roger pat his back in sympathy before starting to change. Nick sat down next to his friend and hugged him. 

“Getting worked up about it isn’t going to help anything. Besides, I’ve been friends with him for a while and I know for a fact that the German kid that we know loves you. Probably has been loving you for a while,” Nick said. 

“Yeah like Nick said, don’t get worked up about this. He’s just a friend that you like. It’s not like you can’t trust the guy. He’s basically my son. Therefore, make this a date. Pay for breakfast and invite him to that other tournament you have tomorrow. Stop hiding how you feel and tell him. You don’t know until you try,” Roger spoke up, having finished changing into his everyday clothes. 

“Okay. I guess I’m going on a date with my crush. Thanks guys,” Stefanos said before leaving to go back to his hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and date night

It was the morning after Rally for Relief and Stefanos was more nervous about the breakfast than he was for his match in the afternoon. 

There was no set time but Stef knew that Sascha always wakes up really early and has breakfast when normal people usually wake up. That’s why Stef had woken up earlier than usual and texted his sister for outfit ideas. Yep, that’s how nervous he was. He got his tennis bag ready in the corner of his room, made sure to put his camera equipment, and made his bed (he totally already do that 15 times already). 

From: Bratwurst  
R we still on for breakfast?

Stefanos groaned before grabbing his key card and walking out the room. 

To: Bratwurst  
Unfortunately yes!

From: Bratwurst  
Y unfortunately?

To: Bratswurst  
IT IS ASS CRACK OF DAWN!

From: Bratwurst  
It’s a normal time 

To: Bratwurst  
6 am is not normal!

/////🇦🇺🇦🇺🇦🇺\\\\\\\\\

Sascha hadn’t done any better either. In fact, he had been freaking out worse. He hasn’t slept one wink. 

_Is this a date? Does Stefanos even like me that? No, it’s totally just a friendly breakfast. Yeah it’s a get together between friends. But what if he did like me, holy shit! He has been flirting with me_ Sascha thought to himself, changing into a white shirt and dark blue shorts (this was not because Stef once told him the outfit looked good on him) with a pair of silver sneakers. 

He grabbed his keys and walked out of his room to the garage. He knew Stefanos had a match in the afternoon (Nick told him the playing schedule yesterday over lunch) so he figured he’d just drive him there if need be.

Sascha texted Stef right after getting into his car and turning it on.

To: Goldilocks  
R we still on for breakfast?

He only had to wait a few minutes for the reply.

From: Goldilocks  
Unfortunately yes!

To: Goldilocks   
Y unfortunately?

From: Goldilocks   
IT IS ASS CRACK OF DAWN!

To: Goldilocks   
It’s a normal time 

From: Goldilocks   
6 am is not normal!

“You lazy person, Tsitsipas,” Sascha laughed. He pulled out of his parking spot and drove to the café. When he got there, he found a quiet part in the back. There was no way in hell that he was going to let the media get between this date/get together. 

To: Goldilocks   
Where r u? 

From: Goldilocks   
Sascha, babe, honey, I AM WALKING!!!!!

To: Goldilocks   
Should’ve texted me. I always give my dates rides

“You know as much as I like you, you’re truly annoying. Surprised you got here on time,” Stefanos startled Sascha. 

“As am I Goldilocks.”

“Did you already order?”

“Waiting for you slow poke,” Sascha nudged Stef’s foot when he sat down. 

“Aw thank you babe,” Stefanos squeezed Sascha’s hand.

“You’re welcome honey!” They both got up again to go order their food. 

“Sascha, is this date? I mean…do you want this to be a date?”

“Do you?”

“Yeah but if you don’t it to be, I understand. I’m not one of the best looking guys. I totally get it if you don’t want to date me.”

“Hey, Stef, I don’t flirt like that with everyone. Trust me, you’re the only person that gets my attention. Normally I’d think that barista is cute but now I don’t because you have my attention. I want to date you. I don’t think I would spend 10 years pining over you if I didn’t.” Sascha grabbed Stefanos’ hands and caressed his knuckles. The barista brought their coffees and Sascha’s pastry to the table. 

“Sascha, you’re going to grow tired of me eventually,” Stefanos tried to argue but Sascha silenced it with a kiss. 

“Let me decide for myself if I’ll ever get tired of being around you. But I can tell you right now that you, Stefanos Tsitsipas, are the most amazing and interesting person I know. We both know how many people I know. I will spend everyday for the rest of our lives telling you what you mean to me.” Sascha kissed Stefanos after every sentence. The Greek blushed and looked down at his coffee. 

“Sasch?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go for a drive around Melbourne?”

“Of course! Come on Goldilocks!” Sascha picked up his pastry and stuffed it in his mouth while Stefanos was getting their coffees in travel cups. Stef thanked the barista and walked outside, following Sascha to his car. 

/////🇦🇺🇦🇺🇦🇺\\\\\\\\\

“How long have you liked me,” Stefanos asked Sascha after they’d driven for a few minutes.

“I remember seeing this blond fluff ball of a kid hitting tennis balls like he was Roger Federer. Then he cried when he accidentally hit a squirrel and then apologized to it. I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach. I fell in love that day.”

“It was an innocent squirrel! I was raised to apologize when you hit someone, Sascha!”

“Yeah yeah! Excuses mein liebe!”

“You know when I fell for you? After we stopped hanging out and you had gone to Germany. I was taking a boyfriend quiz with a school friend and it described you to a T. My friend told me I’d never find someone that perfect but I already had. The German kid who helped me with my eye-hand coordination. The German kid who snuck out of hotels at night to get us ice cream and watch a movie with me.” 

“Wow if we weren’t such idiots, we could’ve been together for a while.”

“We could’ve been. You’re an idiot!”

“So are you!”

“Less so than you!”

“Shit the guys were right!”

“So were the girls.“

“We’ll invite them to the wedding.”

“Do we have to?”

“Nope”

“That’s what I thought!” Stefanos took his phone out and texted their friendship picture of their entwined hands. Immediately, the responses came flying in. Stefanos just smiled and focused on the match ahead. 

/////🇦🇺🇦🇺🇦🇺\\\\\\\\\

From: Joker  
I call being your best man 🙋🏽♂

From: Swiss   
Aw my son has a boyfriend 😍

From: Nole   
Welcome officially to the family, Stef. 

From: Caro  
Beautiful couple 😍

From: Naomi  
Woohoo! 🎉🎉

From: Baby Coco  
I’m so happy for you guys!❤️

From: Maestro  
No funny business☝️

From: Serena   
🎉 Congrats you pining idiots!

From: Domi  
Dear friends, I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER GET TOGETHER! I’m in charge of planning the wedding and I’m Sascha’s best man. That’s final Love you guys! 😘🍾🎉


End file.
